daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sun Sets (The Little Madison)
Gumball stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Madison and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his white eyes with the black irises and pupils. "You're the one." "Gumball!" Anais shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Spinosaurus') came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Madison's voice. But Gumball ignored her and pressed his forehead against the female blue cat's, saying,"It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Madison started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Gumball, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Madison and Gumbal were going to kiss, Anais stopped them, yelling in Spinosaurus' voice, "GUMBALL, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Madison's third day as a normal cat was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Anais laughed in Spinosaurus' voice, as Gumball stared down at Madison. her miniskirt swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping itself tightly around her as it transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her cat tail legs as they turned into her pink mertail with the clear fuschia fins. However, she was still wearing the same sweater. Gumball gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Anais gleefully laughed in Spinosaurus' voice. On The word "late," Anais curled her glove-clad fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her scarlet red ball outfit ripped, revealing her true self as Spinosaurus. She laughed as The whole crowd of people reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the female spine lizard. Spinosaurus cackled as she crawled down the deck to Madison and Gumball, snatched up the mer-cat, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Madison's neck. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Gumball ran to the edge trying to catch Madison's hand. "Madison!" he called. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Madison's sweater had turned back into her same pink shell bra. As Spinosaurus continued in the direction of her cavern, Rinkus and Sierra followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Philip suddenly appeared, and Madison breathed a sigh of relief. "Spinosaurus, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Spinosaurus with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Frankie was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the female spine lizard, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King Philip Waltson!" Spinosaurus chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha." The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Philip! She's mine now." Spinosaurus frowned. The female spine lizard glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Philip the contract that Madison signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Philip froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest daughter's name signed at the bottom. Rinkus and Sierra bound Madison's arms and pulled her away from her father, Madison felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Daddy, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Spinosaurus manipulated Madison into one of her evil deals, Philip powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Spinosaurus was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Philip saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Philip was horrified as Spinosaurus laughed at his problem. Philip brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Spinosaurus snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Philip stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Spinosaurus took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Philip. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Spinosaurus, "The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity." As Spinosaurus spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Rinkus and Sierra were holding Madison hostage. It circled around the terrified mermaid making a whirlpool around Madison before shrinking her down to a polyp. Philip tried to save her, but Spinosaurus stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Philip pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday sweater and pants. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Mr. Rat quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Gumball, what are you doing?" Mr. Rat called. "Mr. Rat, I lost her once; I'm not gonna lose her again!" called Gumball, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Madison was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Spinosaurus manipulated Philip. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Philip looked at his daughter, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil female spine lizard, but he wouldn't abandon his precious child. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his daughter's name was replaced with his own in Madison's place. "Ha! It's done then." Spinosaurus exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Madison turning back into her mer-cat self and and it turned against the King. Philip suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Spinosaurus cackled evilly as Madison watched in horror as her father shrunk. "No." she gasped, "Oh no!" But Spinosaurus started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Gumball was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Philip's crown came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Frankie. Frankie's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Philip in his polyp form. "Oh!" Frankie gasped, "Your majesty." "Daddy?" asked a worried Madison. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her father. "At last!" Spinosaurus smirked, as she picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Madison looked upon her father with guilt. But, seeing how her father sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Spinosaurus had done, Ariel turned to glare up at Spinosaurus and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female spine lizard, bringing her into a headlock. Spinosaurus seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Madison wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Spinosaurus turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me you little brat!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Spinosaurus could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Gumball's harpoon, and it left a scratch on Spinosaurus' arm. She turned to Gumball, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little troll!" she snarled. "Gumball," Madison cried. "Gumball, look out!" Spinosaurus held Madison against the rock with her tail and turned to her pteranodons. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Gumball, who was swimming up to the surface. The two pteranodons chased after Gumball. Gumball got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Rinkus and Sierra, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Reader and Frankie saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Frankie, and the two swam over. Frankie bit Sierra's tail bone, causing him to yelp in pain. Reader whacked Rinkus in the face several times, then finished with the final blow. They let go of Gumball. After the two let go of Gumball, they both glared at Reader and Frankie. As the struggle went on, Spinosaurus pointed the trident towards Gumball. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Gumball. Madison came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her head back, making Spinosaurus shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Rinkus and Sierra. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Rinkus and Sierra, electrocuting them. Rinkus and Sierra screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Spinosaurus dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the pteranodons' ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Spinosaurus gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Madison and Gumball, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Madison, Spinosaurus started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Spinosaurus, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Reader and Frankie watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction